Fireworks
by Stephxy
Summary: Castle and Beckett watch 4th of July Fireworks together. Pure fluff, one-shot.


"Fireworks"

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I affiliated Castle, ABC, Disney, or related parties.

Summary: Castle and Beckett watch 4th of July Fireworks together. Pure fluff, one-shot.

Note: Thank you to everyone who had added or reviewed my previous stories. It is much appreciated.

They sat together, her back to his front as she leaned into him, relaxing on the small, private beach on the edge of his property, bare feet digging and playing in the sand. Caresses were shared, his hands down her arms, hers on his legs, but the only sounds between them were the startling but brilliant explosions and loud reports of the annual fireworks display being set off nearby. Their heads tipped upward to take in the amazing spectacle, smiles teasing their lips at the mutual thought of spending the moment together.

He moved his hands to wrap around her midsection, lacing his fingers and pulling her back towards him, laying her head against his shoulder. Looking towards him, her flawless smile looked even bigger, even whiter against the bright light of the fireworks.

He smiled back at her before leaning closer to cover her mouth with his. They kissed slowly, deliberately, without hurry. It felt incredible to be able to take their time. As they spent their summer getting to know each other in the context of this new relationship, the haste and urgency was dissipating, leaving comfort and certainty in their wake.

He opened his eyes just in time to see Kate look upward towards the sky, and she pulled her full lips from his mouth with a mesmerized smile painted on her face. The initial feeling of loss he felt was replaced by reverence for the joy that emanated from her beautiful body, face, mouth… her _eyes._

Hey eyes were what made him _believe._ The way their eyes found each other, searching deeper, peeling layers away made him breathless. It made her _grateful._ Grateful for him, for them, and for the courage to push away fear in favor of the truest, most worthwhile risk she had ever taken.

Reds and blues and silvery-whites lit up the sky as her hands moved to rest over his across her torso. Their fingers fumbled until they were twined together. He shifted forward to gently rest his chin on her shoulder, a spot from where he could take in the magic of her eyes and the legible expression of her mouth as she watched the rockets shoot upward, exploding almost directly above them.

He kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear, moving downward along her jawline and towards her chin. She turned her head in the most subtle of ways, opening herself to his lips and sighing at the sensations. He couldn't hear her because of the blasts around them, but he felt it. He felt the vibration of the small sound in her throat and knew it was for him.

As the shots and reports became more frequent, they turned their heads together, upward toward the sky over the ocean.

"Grand finale," he whispered in her ear, and she smiled. She shook her head gently before rotating in his arms and placing her small, strong hands on either side of his face. Pulling him close, her lips touching his ear, she responded. "Actually, I think it's just beginning, Castle."

With her hands still caressing his face, she moved back, resting her forehead against his. Their mutual smiles communicated much more effectively than words could at this moment, and everything that could possibly be articulated was done so as she covered his lips with her own.

They kissed slowly, unhurriedly, exploring each other's beaming mouths as the last of the brilliant, vivid lights came to rest in the endless water. The sound of booms, crackles, and whistles was replaced by the commanding crash of the waves against the shore.

They continued to kiss in the darkness, holding each other tightly as the intensity of their tongues increased. After several minutes, they pulled apart, breathing heavily and in time with one another, sharing grins of disbelief before landing in each other's arms, wrapped in a hug that seemed to hold the answer to all things, all mysteries, all questions.

He stood up in the sand, reaching down for her hand. They laughed as they fumbled, almost falling back to the ground as she made her way up to him. They walked along the shore arm in arm, bodies touching as they headed towards the beach house. As they turned to walk up the beach towards the house, Kate stopped, turning outwards towards the ocean, and asked "What the hell happened to the fireworks?"

He laughed, pulling her back towards their original destination, realizing that he had absolutely no clue when the beautiful explosives and sparklers and rockets had shot off for the final time either. He had been utterly distracted, and clearly, so had she.

As they walked barefoot onto his property, he took her hand in his, kissing the backside of it. He laughed again and grinned before replying to her original query: "Well, I guess we'll have to try to focus on the whole show next year."

"Next year". The thought brought her nothing but joy, and evidence of how far she had come. How far _they_ had come. She followed him into the beach house, thinking about how much fun next year was going to be.


End file.
